katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kinoko
is a mushroom-like Second Cousin. She was first introduced in We ♥ Katamari then she appeared in the rest of the games. She has an annoying habit of kicking up dirt when she walks, so she stays still out of courtesy. Kinoko much resembles a mushroom and is one of few cousins, along with Mu, to not show their eyes. Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Campfire - Dancing around a campfire with several old men near the edge of the area. ]Size: 85cm Description: A slightly annoying second cousin who kicks up lots of dust whenever she moves. So she doesn't move much, out of courtesy. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird Mushroom! Wait... it's second cousin Kinoko. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Kinoko. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Dancing with a Grandpa? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: A cardboard box on a hand-cart. Mask: Pink and Green Stripes over top of mushroom cap. Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Banana City - Sitting on the side of a hill, before the 4m barrier. Size: 1m 70cm Description: She kicks up a lot of dirt when moving, so she often stays still out of courtesy. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? we feel something numilicious... It's cousin Kinoko! Stop confusing Us!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Purple Mushroom Cap Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Cloud 9 Forest - On the top left side of the zoo area among other mushrooms in front of a pond. Size: 3m Description: A slightly annoying second cousin who kicks up lots of dust whenever she moves. So she doesn't move much, out of courtesy. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A tasty looking second cousin. she kicks up dirt when moving, so she tends to stay still When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something yummy... It's Kinoko! Why aren't you studying shamanism?" Stage Conclusion: "Mm, a trace of delish... Kinoko, naturally! Off to the Princedom you fly. Spores away, dreamer!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Camp - Dancing around fire with some guys. Size: 85cm Description: A slightly annoying second cousin who kicks up lots of dust whenever she moves. So she doesn't move much, out of courtesy. When Rolled Up: "Hm, something damp... Aha, it's Kinoko. Almost sauteed you." Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... Kinoko? Come to hang out?" Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *Kinoko, along with Mu, does not show her eyes. Coincidentally, both of them are rolled up in Banana City in ''Me & My Katamari. *As an effect of her having no discernable face, presents equipped that go on the head tend to be placed in random areas on her mushroom cap *Kinoko, along with Pu, are related to plants/mushrooms. *Kinoko's name means "Mushroom" in Japanese. *The "dust" or "dirt" Kinoko kicks up when moving is likely referring to the spores of a mushroom, or it could be that her feet act like roots. *Kinoko's appearance in the cutscenes is different from her appearance in the game. *She can be found in the Sumo stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s dancing around a car as it rains mushrooms. **She can be rolled up at 130kg and she’ll count as a meal. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s hiding in an island near the pink pansy island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s sitting on mushrooms on the mushroom island with Odeon. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s laying idle in the lower area. **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Second Cousins